


A Midnight Chat

by KitsuneSweet



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Awkward Crush, Crushes, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Shameless, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneSweet/pseuds/KitsuneSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Peridot's very rude call to Yellow diamond, Yellow Pearl goes to her closest friend to let off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Chat

The blue pearl was standing in front of a balcony. She was allowed to take time off for herself when her Diamond didn't need her. 

She just continued to lean on the white balcony in front of her, staring into the night sky, admiring the stars that littered the darkness above her. 

There were times when she would think about it. 

About how there were some who actually chose to rebel against Homeworld, for the sake of protecting another world and its lifeforms. 

Especially the day she saw that Pearl with the leader of the rebellion. The infamous Rose Quartz as she came to be known on Homeworld for her coup d'e tat.

In the beginning, she couldn't understand the situation. How a pearl who belonged to another Diamond would openly defect to another diamond and even rebel against homeworld. 

But the way that Pearl fought was something she had never seen before, how she spoke, the confident air around her... She had never seen a Pearl like her before. 

And the way she spoke, declaring that she was a Crystal gem, the confidence that radiated from her did seem familiar.

It almost reminded her of...

"PEARL!!" Taking a glance over her shoulder, the Blue Pearl spotted Yellow Diamond's Pearl come through the door, obviously upset about something again. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked in that normal soft tone she often used.

It wasn't often that Blue Pearl would talk, but she found that the only one she could normally talk to was Yellow Pearl.

"You will not believe what I had to deal with today! Oh just thinking about it fills me with an unbridled rage!" The yellow-clad Pearl fumed, stomping over and leaning her elbows on the balcony, next to her friend. 

"What happened?" No sooner did she say that, did the other pearl begin on her tangent.

"This Peridot had the GALL to actually use the Private Diamond Communication Channel and not only that, she actually had the NERVE to actually speak to Yellow Diamond in such a-a-a CRUDE way!" The Yellow Pearl's fists clenched at the sheer thought.

"She-She actually called Yellow Diamond a-a CLOD! Can you believe that?! I have no idea where she thinks that something like this can go unpunished but she is going to pay for this! Yellow Diamond was in a rage over how that impudent little Peridot talked to her! I wouldn't be surprised if she actually went down to that dirt-ball herself and shattered her!" 

Blue Pearl only watched her friend ranting next to her. This was actually something that happened quite a bit. Whenever Yellow Pearl had something on her mind, she would come to her and talk to her about it as a way of getting things off her chest.

Blue Pearl never complained though, she did enjoy Yellow Pearl's company and in a way she did understand why she needed someone to confide in. Pearls were allowed to converse and speak to each other, at least Blue and Yellow Diamonds didn't have problems with their interactions. 

"I mean it's just plain disrespectful! Yellow Diamond is one of our leaders for a reason! She had no right to speak to her in such a manner!" Yellow pearl huffed, speaking ill of Yellow Diamond was one sure way to make her mad.

"It sounds like she won't be coming back to Homeworld then... In any case she is just a Peridot, she will not be able to do much on her own." Blue Pearl spoke up, just watching as the Pearl next to her breathed out a sigh. 

"I guess so but still.. It just frustrates me. I'm not a fighter but I just wanted to hit her when she said those things to Yellow Diamond. You must think that's crazy." Blue Pearl shook her head lightly.

"No. To tell the truth I've thought about that... About if Pearls truly are unable to fight for themselves... I keep thinking about that Pearl I saw that day, she took down six gems on her own." Her eyes were stuck on the night sky as she spoke.

"Thinking about her, I wonder sometimes... If she can fight, then can I?" 

"You know that's not a good idea. I mean, I don't know what to make of that Pearl you saw. But fighting... We're not meant for it, we're just pearls. But if you want to try something like that, I just have to say be careful... I don't even know if fighting is allowed by the Diamonds and I don't want you to get into a situation you can't get out of." Taking a small glance away, Yellow Pearl blushed lightly, feeling Blue Pearl's hand on her own and seeing a small smile on the other gem's face.

"I will be alright. It's just a thought anyway.. But it is nice that you're concerned about me."

"I-I mean I have to.. We're both Pearls. We sort of have to look out for each other right?" Yellow Pearl was the type to not be able to hide her emotions much, she was a blushing mess but had a messy smile on her face as well.

"Right." Blue Pearl smiled softly. She really did come to treasure the time she got to spent with Yellow Pearl. She could just feel that she was different from the other Pearls. She wasn't afraid to express herself like she was, she was more outspoken than other Pearls were.

"Well I should be getting back. I'll see you later." Yellow Pearl said with a small smile, starting to walk out of the room and Blue Pearl nodding a bit. Yellow Diamond was more strict with her breaks than Blue Diamond was with hers.

But as she watched Yellow Pearl walking away, Blue Pearl could see the smile on her face, despite her attempts at hiding it. 

 _"She has more potential than she realizes... She could be like that other Pearl if she were to try."_ With that thought in her mind, Blue Pearl looked up at the night sky once more. 

_"And she's so bad at hiding her emotions. It's actually really cute."_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay seriously I wrote this when it was past midnight and looking at all sorts of Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl fanart on tumblr so I got this headcanon that Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl are actually friends and being as high-strung as she is, Yellow Pearl goes to Blue Pearl to just rant and talk if she's had a bad day and stuff and Blue Pearl just listens like a good friend even though she secretly thinks that Yellow Pearl is really cute XD  
> I am shipping trash :3


End file.
